


A Little Change

by yiendere



Series: Strawberry Season [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dom Eric, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Shy Eric, Sub Sangyeon, kinda... look they are trying something new, loving boyfriend Sangyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiendere/pseuds/yiendere
Summary: "How can I serve you… Daddy?”Out of nowhere, Eric's eyes opened wide, mouth agape but no sound came out. The realization that he was dominating Sangyeon hit him all of a sudden.Swallowing hard, Eric tried to speak “Y-You… can suck my cock…”
Relationships: Lee Sangyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Series: Strawberry Season [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125533
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	A Little Change

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of my little Sangric drabbles series, I guessssss!
> 
> Please, if you're a minor do NOT read this fic. It's meant for adults only, so let's keep it at that.  
> Also, anything depicted in this fic or any of the others I wrote so far is just fiction and pure imagination. In other words, none of this is real.
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on twitter @yiendere!

Looking down and seeing the older man on his knees and looking at him with love and sparkle in his eyes was something so new but also so recurring for Eric. Not that Sangyeon didn't suck his cock often; but this time it was different.  
The two had agreed to let Eric be more dominant in their sex life, and Eric was both excited and scared.

His pinkish knees were glued together, small and hard cock between his legs trembling in anticipation of feeling Sangyeon's mouth touch him.

His little hands remained in front of his cock, as if he were ashamed; which was true, but also somewhat related to Eric's usual mental state when they fucked. Eric was going to take a while to get used to dominating the other ... but he wanted so badly.

At that moment, seeing Sangyeon almost sitting on the floor, his knees spread wide, and his cock so big and heavy between his legs, so hard and looking directly at Eric ... he looked like a dream.

Sangyeon's delicate hands roamed the youngest's sensitive thighs, such a simple and effective way to assure him that deep down his daddy was still there and they could stop at any moment. Eric knew he was safe in Sangyeon's hands.

“How are you feeling?” Sangyeon gave a single nod, eyebrow going up a little with a questioning look on his face.  
Eric returned the nod, a small smile on his lips and hands falling on Sangyeon's and squeezing a little “feeling safe… Excited, too”

Sangyeon echoed a small laugh that sounded more like a content sigh, lowering his head and giving Eric small kisses on his knees in an attempt to relax him, going up a little and feeling the way the other slowly opened his legs and gave him access to his body. Eric's hands then fell on his hair, massaging Sangyeon's soft brown strands and sighing as he felt the other's warm lips run down his thighs, and he just spread his legs, staying seated and leaving the other serve him. It was a good and new sensation.

His head falling back slowly with each kiss was the perfect guarantee for Sangyeon that he was doing a good job, the soft moans coming from Eric leaving his cock more and more desperate for touch.

But suddenly Eric's fingers were gripping his hair, pulling him forward and closer to his angry cock, and Sangyeon tried to look up but without much result; Eric probably had no clue how badly he was urging Sangyeon forward, his neediness making the older blush and remember that his baby was a submissive sweetheart at heart.

He wasn’t going to burst his bubble.

Lifting his lips for a moment, Sangyeon had to ask "how can I serve you… Daddy?”  
Out of nowhere, Eric's eyes opened wide, mouth agape but no sound came out; his cock twitched between his legs already more open than at the beginning, exposing him completely. The realization that he had Sangyeon at his disposal for what he wanted was hitting him now.

Swallowing, Eric tried to speak without sounding too whiny “Y-You… can suck my cock…”

He almost punished himself mentally for continuing to sound so submissive and small around Sangyeon, but seeing the older man caressing his leg with his thumb and motivating him to speak even though he sounded a mess made him feel more willing to continue. It was Sangyeon who was there with him, no stranger, and his boyfriend wouldn't judge or make fun of him.

“Anything for you, Daddy” how Sangyeon managed to remain apparently so calm when Eric looked like he was going to explode from arousal at any moment, Eric didn't know how he did it but damn he wanted to learn.

Watching with attentive eyes the way Sangyeon slowly approached his cock, Eric felt a tremor run through his body; when his boyfriend's nose touched his twitching cock, Eric did everything he could to stay composed and in place, without squeaking as he wanted. And so, so easily, Sangyeon licked an invisible line with the tip of his tongue from the base of his cock to the tip and Eric frowned and moaned with the new contact.

Sangyeon smiled, always loving his boy's sincere reactions.

Taking the risk, he wrapped his lips slowly around Eric’s tip, almost feeling like ghost lips on the younger; barely there and waiting for a reaction before he proceeded.  
But the other’s reaction was too sweet not to keep going; knees shaking a little with the new sudden touch, fingers coming up to his mouth to keep him from moaning too loudly right away, and cock twitching inside Sangyeon’s wet mouth.

Eric was a whiny little Daddy, indeed. Sangyeon was in love.

“Did I do something wrong,” Sangyeon lifted his head to lock eyes with the youngest, a bit of a mocking grin on his lips but he couldn’t help it “Daddy?”  
Eric kept breathing heavily, biting and sucking on his own fingers, wanting to plead for more but then reality hit him; he could demand whatever. He was in command.

Okay, he could do this.

Removing his now wet fingers from his mouth, and clearing his throat, Eric tried to sound as bossy as he could “n-no… you did amazing, D-“  
Stopping on his tracks, and both of them staring back at one another, blinking and perhaps caught off guard, Eric continued his thought “D—Don’t stop. Yeah… don’t stop until I’m coming deep… inside your… slutty mouth”

Sangyeon really appreciated Eric's attempts, because quite honestly seeing his lover so flushed and trying to dominate him was really cute and adorable. If so his lover wanted him that way, he would do it for him.

He simply nodded once again, going down on Eric’s aching cock in one go, and Eric wasn’t prepared to feel so much pleasure all at once with the way he let out a shaky and whiny moan, but he held onto the sheets the best he could to remain controlled.  
But gosh, Sangyeon’s mouth felt velvety and wet around him, taking him so well; bobbing his head up and down in a steady rhythm, moaning ever so softly around Eric and sending vibrations all the way up the younger’s cock. It was all too overwhelming in the best way possible.

The only thing Sangyeon could tell from the position he was in, is that Eric couldn’t keep still for a second, his chest heaving in deep breaths and sweet moans sounding all over their room.  
This gave him the extra motivation he needed to hollow his cheeks and suck the life right out of Eric’s cock, speeding his rhythm a bit for Eric’s own desperation.

“O-Oh, God… I-“ the younger tried to speak between whiny hiccups, and Sangyeon felt his heart swell at how adorable his lover truly was “I won’t… won’t last long, S-Sangyeon…”

So cute, the baby couldn’t even degrade his boyfriend for the sake of him. Sangyeon knew they’d need some more lessons to teach him better. This was only… a preparation class, let’s say.

And so, without much mercy for Eric’s pleading words, Sangyeon kept sucking on the leaking and twitching cock that was going in and out his mouth so comfortably and deliciously.  
He knew the other was about to spill in his mouth when his knees came up above his head, shaking and Eric kept calling out for his name, hand now on his messy hair to keep Sangyeon in place for him to take his cum deep down his throat.

And so the older did; Eric spilled fast and between almost crying moans, sounding so lovely and absolutely ruined it made Sangyeon fill with love for him.  
He gave the younger a few last licks, cleaning his cock from any spilled cum left on it, letting his pretty cock now press flat against his tummy.

“Want to check if I swallowed everything, Daddy?” Sangyeon asked a very dizzy and sensitive Eric, who smiled and simply nodded and leaned forward to look at his lover’s face as he stuck his tongue out and showed no remaining of Eric’s mess.

The younger chuckled right after, petting Sangyeon’s head “good boy, you did so well for me” and for the first time since they started, Eric was confident saying those words.  
Sangyeon was beyond happy that his baby loved their quick session, coming up to kiss his lover’s sweet lips and whispering against them “hmm, I loved it. And I love you”

Those loving words weren’t indifferent to Eric, who blushed right away and pulled Sangyeon down again to hug him, pressing him impossibly close to his naked torso

“And I love you more, Daddy”

Sangyeon snorted out a laugh, returning the warm hug and giving small kisses all over Eric’s beautiful face. Yep, they were going to try this out more times.

Practice makes perfect.


End file.
